Life with Kitty, Mary and Violet
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: The fourth wall has broken, and a vast variety of anime characters now are forced to live with the lovley Violet, Kitty and Mary, against their will of coarse. Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

A weird anime cross thing.

Anime used: Drrr!(2), Green green(3), Cowboy bebop(5), Trigun(2), FMA(3), Bleach(7), Samurai Champloo(2), Outlaw Star(2), hell girl(1),Naruto(1), Kekkaishi(1), Inuyasha(5),FLCL(3)

Elfen Lied(1), Hellsing (1), Death note (L)

I might not use the characters equally, but hey, you try to manage this many characters, hope you like, and now most of the seiries I used. Characters from shows I didn't use, but I know, well, i don't want to, I reached the limtis. Also, incase you didn't count, a total of 15 anime series and 39 characters. Later chapters might not be in script format.

Best regards, you know me now as TheThreePervertFangirls

Erika Karisawa: Hey whach it!

Edward Elric: To many tall people.

Al: Calm down brother.

(Bumps into big ass cross) Spike: Ow, what the hell?

Wolfwood: Whach it!

Mamimi : Tasku? Where are you? Is he here?

Noato : Damnit, stop calling for my brother!

Roy Mustang: Where are we we exactly? That's what i want to know (glances at girl in green mini skirt, then procceds to have a nosebleed)

Arisa Haruna: Oh boy, this is so much better than that all boys school! (Completly ignores the emo guy from said school, who fallows him)

Erika: what all boys school?

Arisa: (To Erika) Oh, it was weird, no hot boys!

Erika:...(Thinking) i wonder if she's a fujoshi.

Mary: (Taps on microphone) escuse me, eveyone.

Violet: You wont get any attention like that.

Vash:(To red head girl) So, are you a boy or a girl?

Ed: I keep telling everyone! Edward is Edward!

Alphonse: This will be difficult.

Edward: Two people with the same name, freaking great.

Spike: A cross full of mercy?

Wolfwood: Yes, I must carry it. I'm a preist you see.

Spike: I can tell you arn't a good one. Speaking of which do you have a smoke?

Mugen: Hey whach it, fuck. To many people.

Jin: At times like this, i'm gratful that you don't have you're sword.

Mugen: Oh, yeah? Why's that four eyes?

Jin: I get to keep mine because I won't slaughter everyone I bump into.

Mugen (Spouts random cuss words)

Celty: (To pink haired girl with horns)hello

Lucy: What?

Celty: (chuckles, then has helmet ripped off.)

Lucy: *Gasp* You..

Celty: *Grabs helmet then disappears in croud*

lucy: I screwed up with the only non-human. Well, besides Alucard.

Alucard; *Grins at Lucy*

Haruko: Man, lot of people huh?

Ed: Yuppie, they get me confussed.

Haruko: Same here, I'm gueessing you're a girl.

Ed; *growls*

Haruko: I wonder where Tak-kun went *Looks through binoculars*

Ed: Tak-kun?

Byaku: (To Sesshomaru and Vicious)... why do i have a feeling we'll be in the same room.

Vicious: Atleast you guys are quiet, and have silver hair.

Sesshomaru:(thinking) _ Mine is white_

Mary: Hello

(Mary gets hit on head with pimp/walking cane)

Kitty: Let me fix it sugar, (Walks up to microphone) Ahem... EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!

(Everyone shuts the fuck up)

Kitty: Now that I have your attention, my friend Mary will explain.

Mary: (Walks up to microphone and clears throat.) Ok, so i know you're all wondering why you're all here.

Gene: Skip to the damn point!

Mary: *Chuckles nervously* Oh then, so, you all are here against your will, clearly. It will be hard to manage all of you, being that there is 40 of you. And considering that most of you hate eachother. (Looks at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru). This is why we took away weopons to prevent bodilly harm. we don't need that, anyway, we all have put you into seprate rooms, this is basicly a survival type thing. Only no one is voted off, which I think is gay as fuck. We have put you in room based on what the hell i feel like. Also, Fred Lou, I met your request and put you in the same room as Gene.

(Simotaniously)Gene: What? Fred:Yes!

Mary: Is there anything better than yaoi?

Spike: Yuri.

Mary: Since when the fuck do you like yuri?

Spike: I said that to piss you off.

Mary: And it worked, now shut the fuck up or you'll be put in the same room as the fujoshi's. They will make you make out with a man.

Spike: Damn you!

Violet: (Pushes Mary out of the way) I don't want Mary to kill Spike, or vise versa. So I'll be taking over. Your rooms are aranged by number of people and gender. Why gender? We have bag full of shit with Victoria's and Victor's secret aranged bedroom, sexiness is awesome.

(Everyone groans)

Violet: Hey, someones gonna get fucked, wheather it be two girls, two guys, a guy and a girl or all of you engage in a huge ass orgy! I don't give a fuck!

Mary: Food costs money to, you think we're gonna let you go in the kitchen and eat whenever you want? Fuck no, we don't have that kind of money, thats why in everyroom there is a hundred dollars, yes.

Kitty: All the rooms are placed at random, like room one is three halls away from two or somthing, whatver this is like a maze.

Mary: Rooms are displayed in the TV room, I don't care if you're paired up withthe guy you hate. Do I care? No.

(Everyone groans)

Kitty: Now, now, we said SOME, not all. Now girls, I say this calls for a drink!  
(Intro the green green plays)

I don't any of these shows, this story is screwed up, later chapters will be discriptive depending on how many charcters are used in one scene

R&R, and tell me if you like, flames are welcome, but not THOSE kinds of flames.

TTPF

Owari


	2. the weirdness starts with roomates

I added some, because I can't leave some of them out

Anime used: Drrr!(2), Green green(2), Cowboy bebop(4), Trigun(2), FMA(3), Bleach(7), Samurai Champloo(2), Outlaw Star(2), hell girl(1),Naruto(1), Kekkaishi(1), Inuyasha(5),FLCL(3), Elfen Lied(1), Hellsing (1), Death note (2), Panty & Stocking, Black Lagoon (1), Lucky Star (1), ghost in the shell (2)

Revy: Move out of the fucking way!

Ed: Ed coming through!

Vash: (Feels Ed jump on his hair) Oh damn, whach it!

Erika: Let's see, room two with Kagome, and Arisa.

Arisa: (To Erika) Oh boy, we're in the same room! What luck!

Erika: Hey, I saw you earlier, wern't you going on about some all boys school?

Revy: Who the fuck is Spike?

Spike: That would be me.

Kitty: It's a good thing we took away all the weapons, or Spike and Revy would be dead by now.

Mary: I had a feeling we would put those two in the same room.

Mugen: (To Jin) You're fucking lucky, you get tp be in a room full of broads!

Jin: And one guy, but I met one of them, she's rather shy. (Glances at Anri)

Vicious: (To Sesshomaru, Byaku and Kuze) I had a feeling we all be in the same room.

Byaku:... What room?

Vicious: Room 7.

Ed: (Hugs Vash) Yay, me and Vashy are in the same room together!

Vash: (Trys to remove hyper active girl from him)

Naoto: So he's Vash.

Ed (Elric): *Stutters*

Al: He's like a tall version of you brother.

Ed: What was that?

Al: great.

Mamimi: The same room as Wolfwood? Who's Wolfwood?

Haruko: (To Mamimi) Don't know, I'm stuck in the same room with the freakishly tall guy.

Mamimi: Alucard?

Haruko: No, he's with the chick with horns and the lady who always wears that cat helmet. What's his name, Vash.

Mamimi: Oh, he is very tall.

Konata: (Attacks Revys' leg) Revy nee-san

Revy: The fuck, get off!

Rangiku: (To Orihime) Hime-chan! Guess what, we're in the same room together.

Orihime: Oh, that's nice.

L:(To the anarchy sisters) Hello, you must be the Anarchy sisters.

Stocking: (Takes intrest in the peice of cake L's eating) Hello, I'm Stocking, and this is my sister panty.

L: Wonderful, you must be the girl who's staying with us. Panty? My partner Light is staying with a girl named Panty.

Mary: *Taps on microphone* At this point you probably know who you are living with. I'm guessing Gene already knows his bed mate. (Chuckles nervously)

Kitty: Right, so you all are situated towrds out liking. We really don't care if you paired up with a person you want to kill. But whatever, I'm guessing Inuyasha figured that out. (Glances at Inu and Koga growling at eachother) Mutts.

Violet: So we all hope you don't kill eachother!

Mary: That's bullshit, Violet, and you know it.

Violet: Yeah, but still. (Looks at person with hand raised) What

Stocking: What's that room over there?

Mary: Something you would probably like.

Stocking: Is it sweets?

Panty: Can't you stop thinking about sweets for one fucking second?

Mary: Anyway, like I said, food cost money. Figure out how to earn money, like sell shit, I don't know.

Spike: If we leave we can just excape.

Mary: No, we have cameras on you, so you can't excape.

(Everyone groans)

Violet: Whatever, anyway, I suggest you find and get situated in your rooms. The faster you know your roomates, maybe we won't all kill eachother in the end.

* * *

Mary: Like I said, not good with plot, please read and reveiw, PS I just threw Light in there for shits and laughs, even though I hate him


End file.
